


【高²栾】托妻上寿

by Icie_D



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie_D/pseuds/Icie_D
Summary: 托妻献子和大上寿，其本质上都是在钩臭。
Relationships: 小高栾 - Relationship, 高栾 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，不过不太重要，重要的是OOC了。  
> 大小高栾都有，节操低下，雷者慎入。  
> 本故事纯属虚构，如有雷同是我抄袭。

高峰应了个天价的肥穴，旱涝保收，酬劳丰厚。

五星级酒店包吃包住。月薪1万美元，年底双薪，另记绩效。绩效很合理，按粘子的响度计费，每兜四角上浮20%，挑房盖儿上浮50%。假期也不亏，一个说相声的愣是有双休，逢周一周二没场，周三到周五晚一场攒底，逢周六日和法定节假日中午晚上两场。除了有时人手不够凑要赶个二场接一下板儿。这么样，满打满算每天撑死也就出个三场。

惟一（？）不好的地方在于，剧场远在中东阿联酋阿布扎比国，满三年的合同还有苛刻条件，金主爸爸只愿意请高峰一人，不给带搭档，到了地方自然有人给量活。更不让带老婆，法律限制没法给家属办签证，剧场人手短缺也没法请探亲假。

这可苦恼了栾云平——高峰台面儿上的搭档，实质上的生活伴侣。

这天夜里高峰都躺下了，半梦半醒间，愣是让枕边人给摇醒了。  
“高高，高高~”栾云平这样喊他，那就是要撒娇了，“你就不能别去那个阿什么阿什么的地方吗？”  
“是阿联酋阿布扎比。”  
高峰缓缓欠起身来，木板床在他的带动下发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。他伸出手朝栾云平声音传来的方向摸摸梭梭。  
栾云平主动凑上前去，窝进高峰的怀抱，以便对方不费力气的揽上他的肩膀。

“平儿啊，你以为我想离家太远么？可你想想咱家哪儿来的钱呢？”  
高峰叼上一颗烟，没有点着，继续叹气说：“下个月买冈本003的钱已经用完了。我不戴套不要紧，要是不小心让你怀上了，我们哪有钱养的起崽子呢？我是舍不得让你伤了身子，可真要是不得不打了吧，那打胎的钱又从哪儿来呢？”  
说完高峰摇了摇头，重重吸了一口空气烟，叹出一口空气烟圈，他能将这些憋在心里多时的话说出口就已经花费了一番气力。

栾云平摸摸高峰的脸颊，眉头紧促艰难的说：“再坚持坚持吧，马上要过清明节了，咱不是还有你那五个徒弟吗？就跟他们说，别的门户是逢三节送礼，咱门里兴的是逢五节，清明和七月半也得算。”

哪能见天儿可着一只羊薅羊毛呢？高峰撇嘴：“可饶了我那五个徒弟吧，上次还不是我在老四面前提了一嘴师娘喜欢买包包，才让家里那些个豆沙包，三丁包，大肉包，从端午吃到了重阳。直到现在老五一去南方出差，还要给家里寄蟹黄包，小笼包和生煎包。”  
高峰想起自己一连数月早中晚饭都只有包子，仿佛要哕个包包了。

也确实是不能再折腾小耗子们了，栾云平点点头。他也想起大郎上家来喂兔子的那回。  
孩子提着一袋胡萝卜，发现家里没刨子，废了半天劲儿切成胡萝卜丝儿。  
栾云平看着大小不一的萝卜条儿，冷冷的撇了一句：“其实兔子不爱吃胡萝卜。”  
高峰点头补充：“也不能吃太咸。”

从那以后，家里晚饭只要轮到老大下厨，素什锦就总也没有盐没有酱。  
终于有天吃凉拌黄瓜的时候，高峰呼噜着栾云平扎手的后脑勺儿说：“你好赖给它滴两滴香油润润毛色吧。”

高栾二人互相揽着对方温存了一会儿，终于迫于生存的压力向社会低头。远点儿就远点儿吧，家里还有两只肉鸽，过年就别宰了，留着咱以后多多飞鸽传书。

正当两人又要躺下的时候，高峰突然福至心灵，他轻轻推开栾云平，双手握住他的肩膀说：“你收徒弟的那个事儿商量的怎么样了？”

栾云平一手握拳击落掌心：“你还别说，那小孩儿确实有那么点儿意思，就差临门一脚了，不如我把他约出来，你跟我一起，把他拿下吧。”  
高峰喜笑颜开：“好办，你把他约来家，就说你亲自下厨请他吃饭。我不信这小孩那么没眼力见儿，不送点儿上门礼来。”  
栾云平也乐了：“那你把大郎和老四老五也叫家来吧，他们吃的不算多，多做三碗半的糙米饭就够了。最重要的是，让他们把想吃的东西都买好了带过来。”  
高峰点头同意：“好。那你家小猴子呢？虽然他吃的有点多，但要是让他知道我们聚餐不叫他，以后过节准要少一份炖排骨。”

栾云平沉默了两秒，摇了摇头：“猪肉少就少吧，大不了以后学咱马家祖师爷，改当回（团结）民。我上头还有个徒弟的事儿可千万不能让那小子知道了。他要知道我徒弟不是独他一个儿，指不定拜师这事儿就黄了。还是等他磕了头敬了茶，到时候即便他想反悔，咱就跟他说，你可落了个欺师灭祖，传出去不好听啊。”  
高峰竖起大拇指，点头称赞：“还是我们平儿聪明。”

两人解决了一桩要事，此时心情都无比的轻松。高峰又重新揽过栾云平，双手轻轻抚摸在他后背上，游走着直奔下三路而去。两人交叠着倒在床上。

月夜静谧，只传来客厅报纸糊的窗户被风穿透的哗啦声，以及那快要散了架的木板床嘎吱嘎吱的抱怨。

“幸好咱家住平房。”这是栾云平忘掉呼吸，失去自我前的最后一个念想。


	2. Chapter 2

大铁门被敲响的时候栾云平还在厨房里忙活。  
敲门人动作太文气，搞的高峰差点以为是门没关好，外头起风被刮的活动了。

直到大郎反应过来一口咬定说：“不可能，今天我进门时发现四哥和五哥站门后互相撤对方嘴巴子，我怕给邻居看到影响不好，特意把门抵的死死的。”

高峰皱眉责备：“他们俩怎么回事，平时教他们快板是白教的么？遇到争执不能文斗么，非要动手？把脸打伤了还怎么上台！”

“用上了，都用上了。”郎昊辰连忙替两个师弟哥哥澄清，“他们就是因为互拼基本功谁都不服对方，才决定用快板撤对方的嘴巴子。撤的时候绝对用的大蒯的凸面儿，就怕把脸刮花了。”

高峰听了火噌就上来了：“这都混了蛋了！怎么能用蒯鞭！我给买的蒯，不想要就还给我，别糟践东西！要是把蒯鞭呲了，拿什么上台？把他俩喊过来跪饭桌前，我今天就要让他们知道什么才叫鞭托！”

高峰撸起袖子就要去摘挂在墙上的拉子，大郎连忙扑上去拦：“师父，今儿您要是打坏了四哥和五哥，谁来帮小师娘买菜择菜炒菜上菜？”

这时，大门外站了快五分钟的客人终于也等不下去了，抬起大铁门栓砸的铁门哐哐作响。

高峰这才想起今天是要给栾云平收徒，哪能把自己徒弟打了，到时候饭桌上老四老五再哭丧着脸向小师娘告状，煮熟的鸭子都能飞了，小栾这还没过门的徒弟岂不是要闻风丧胆，爬起来就跑了。

我要给孩子留下一个“高家门是个其乐融融的大家庭”的好印象。想到这儿，高峰连忙踢踏着拖鞋一路小跑来到院儿里自作主张的帮栾云平开开了门儿。

门口杵着电线杆子似的少年，毕恭毕敬的。跟高峰想象中丝毫没有相似的地方。  
“身材过于出挑，应该站在篮球场，可我喜欢踢足球。”高峰想。

少年似乎没想到开门的会是别人，笑脸有一秒钟的僵硬，马上调整好表情，腼腆的问候：“您好，您是高峰高老师吧，我听栾老师提起过您。我是高淋浩，冒昧拜访了，是栾老师请我到家里来做客的。”

有礼有节，不卑不亢。高峰心中的红灯“叮！”就亮了起来，‘这少爷绝不是省油的灯。’  
“对，是我。进来吧。”破天荒的高峰没有多废话，让了让身子要带小孩儿进屋。

高筱贝没挪窝，他挠挠头不好意思的说：“我带了点儿东西来，麻烦高老师找个地方先放一下吧。”

一直闹着想要知道小师娘家的新徒弟会送什么礼的郎昊辰这就来了精神：“有东西？哪儿呢，哪儿呢？”

高峰咳嗽一声，抬手把大郎支回屋里，省的孩子丢人现眼。他稳了稳自己，拍拍高筱贝的上臂，说：“来就来请你吃饭来着，还真带东西了，是个实诚的好孩子。拿出来我看看吧。”  
高筱贝分明是两手空空，这让高峰好奇他能变出什么戏法。

小孩儿答应了一声，利利索索的转身朝巷口奔去，高峰随着他的背影探头望去，只见巷口停了一辆大个儿SUV，奔驰的。

高筱贝敲了敲后车窗，打开了后备箱。从后座下来了一个小黑瘦子，走到后备箱，左右手一手提溜出一只尖嘴子大公鸡。老四从东屋厨房里出来，欢天喜地的把两只鸡接进了后院。  
高筱贝又敲了敲前车窗，从驾驶座下来一个小黑胖子，也走到后备箱，左右手一手拎出一只扁嘴子老鸭子。老五从西屋茅房里出来，兴高采烈的把两只鸭也领……拎进了后院。

高筱贝对高老师弯了弯腰，说：“有次听见栾老师说自己爱吃禽类，家里又爱养点儿那些个小动物，今天就顺手让我哥哥们给捎了几只活禽过来，希望高老师别见怪。”

高峰脸上一会儿生气一会儿高兴，分别表现为见到小黑小子和见到活禽。直到高筱贝的兄弟们开着大奔离开了巷口，高峰这才笑逐颜开。

“你那两兄弟不一起上家吃去？”高峰故作关怀。  
“怎么好意思呢。”高筱贝礼貌的回答，然后低头看了看手机。“不过呢，我带了个好朋友，看时间差不多该到了。”

高峰突然紧张起来，抬手就要把大铁门拴上。  
只听巷口传来熟悉的声音：“高老师，别着急关门！我来啦！”“咩~”  
最后那声音确实是活羊叫唤，只见侯筱楼骑着一只大黑山羊破门而入。

高筱贝的微笑依旧保持的很完美：“小猴子，谢谢你帮我把羊牵过来~”  
小猴子把羊栓好，扑扑身上的尘土，憨厚的答：“不用客气，下次宰羊记得叫我来吃就好！”

高峰背过手气定神闲的踱步回屋，其实心里直打鼓，他想：小栾啊小栾，你可真是结了一段孽缘。这次收徒怕不是凶多吉少啊！


	3. Chapter 3

“是不是小浩到啦？”外面闹这么大动静，在厨房里炒菜的栾云平也发现是家里来人了。  
他探出半个身子，晃悠着手里的炒勺招呼高筱贝进屋坐。

  
“栾哥，是我。您先忙，注意锅。我不碍紧的。”高筱贝笑开了花，奔着厨房就去了。  


只想冲破油烟凑到近处一睹栾云平难得一见的身着“你好凯蒂”粉红围裙的人妻模样。

栾云平这头没顾得上高筱贝，赶紧转头看灶，连孩子回了什么话都没听清楚。主要他也怕锅糊了，只招呼了一声就转过头继续颠勺去了。

感觉到有人接近时，栾云平本能的释放出O型信息素感应来人。日夜相伴的不能再熟悉的A型信息素从身后袭来勾着他的。

幸好碍着孩子们来家里怕信息素紊乱一早贴了阻隔贴，否则这锅菜非要吃的大郎和老四两个单身小A欲仙欲死不能。栾云平心想。

  
“老高啊，你一个狗头军师就别往厨房凑了，赶紧帮我招呼小浩去。”栾云平一点没客气的开怼。

回应他的是无声的沉默，与变本加厉的、更浓郁的A型信息素。

栾云平无奈的摇摇头，关上火，抄起勺，打算教训家里这条不听话的发情老公狗。

他这一转身， 可吓了一大跳，吓得周身环绕的信息素瞬时躲藏的无影无踪。

“小浩？怎么是你。”栾云平失笑。

“当然是我，你以为呢？”高筱贝歪头一笑，替栾云平作答，“高峰？”

栾云平不敢吭声，灶台边热腾腾的水蒸汽糊在隐形眼镜上，让他看不清东西，他悄悄往边上挪了两步，想要拉开自己与高筱贝的距离。

高筱贝身长手臂，一把将栾云平围在锅台沿儿，栖身上前深深呼吸着栾云平耳后的味道。

少年人略带寒意的气息轻轻呵在栾云平颈侧，周身释放着霸道的A型信息素，顿时让栾云平臊红了脸，O型信息素不由被勾引着释放出来。

高筱贝的嘴唇贴在栾云平的耳根说：“我喜欢你的信息素，仿佛参杂了我自己的，再多放点儿吧，我现在能把你按在锅台上烙了。”

栾云平手中的铁勺直接来了一个掉凳。

他一把按住后颈的阻隔贴， “我想收你当徒弟，你竟然想睡我？”

高筱贝啧舌道：“老话说的好，要想学的会，先跟师父睡。你以为我是吃饱了撑的没事爱给自己认爹玩儿？”

躲在厨房角落里偷吃的郎昊辰手里才啃了一半的西红柿啪叽就掉在了地上，夭寿啦！新来的小师侄闻起来和师父一模一样！

大郎的内心有如万马奔腾呼啸而过，但他只能紧紧捂住自己的嘴，假装自己是个隐形人，蹑手蹑脚离开厨房，跌跌撞撞的冲进堂屋，对正在欢乐斗地主的家人们奔走相告。

“师父啊，我可从来没想过要睡您啊！”

栾云平第一眼见到高筱贝时，就觉得这孩子有亲切感，莫名的想让他靠近再靠近。

那是在一个以海清为傲的聚会上，在场的都是小别离的追剧迷，特意把面基地点选在熙南里。景区那么大，漂亮小孩儿从霓虹灯下一闪就隐没在了人群里。

栾云平甩甩头，心想爱美之心人皆有之，自己已经是成熟的已婚老O了，犯不着憋着和小鲜肉搞暧昧。

中场休息，栾云平出去找公厕时再遇到蹲在门口吞云吐雾的小孩儿，也许是假酒作祟，他发自内心的呼唤：“喂，你愿不愿意拜我为师？我教你说相声，你教我拍饭制小视频。”

男孩儿摁灭了烟卷儿头，悠悠起身，足足比栾云平高半个头。他自上而下俯视着，满满的压迫感，开口道：“栾云平，幸亏我认识你。随便换个别人都要骂你一句，没事儿少惹你爸爸。”

那一刻，栾云平被混合了烟味儿的正山小种Alpha信息素喷了一脸，差点两腿发软原地发情，这才发现，亲切感的由头并不是因为颜控发作觉得孩子长得俊俏可爱，而是这该死的信息素和家里那位烟熏型正山小种味儿的高峰如出一辙。

正如刚刚，厨房的油烟味儿混合着正山小种的茶味儿，让栾云平分不清身后的到底是老高还是小高。

栾云平恨不得把自己当个茶叶蛋腌入味儿。

他一方面觉得道德沦丧，另一方面发现自己吓着小耗子了，立刻用尽全身力气推拒高筱贝，“你瞧咱家孩子都饿出幻觉了，赶紧先让我走热菜吧。“

高筱贝浑身散发着不愉快的气息，奈何这是在主人家的厨房，真要把栾云平烙锅台上了了，今晚他恐怕别想完整的走出这间屋了，只得收起信息素暂且作罢。

栾云平得以舒缓，他小心翼翼的抬眼，见高筱贝一副皮笑肉不笑的样子，唯唯诺诺的央求道：“等把咱家孩子们都喂饱了，再让我慢慢喂你……不，是向你解释清楚，好么？”

好么，这里就别吃了吐了！


	4. Chapter 4

4

堂屋里，圆桌上，菜肴丰盛，参与栾云平家庭饭桌的同志围坐一圈，应到六口人，实到七口人。

高峰不动筷子，小耗子们定然不敢轻举妄动。老五望着盯着大郎看的老四。老四盯着正对栾云平的大郎。大郎不忍直视夹在老高和小高中间的小师娘，低头玩手。

栾云平一会儿戳戳左手边的高筱贝，一会儿推推右手边的高峰，希望谁能先起个头，又希望谁都别吱声。

没有一个心思放在吃上，除了坐在菜路旁对着排骨直留哈喇子的侯筱楼。

嘟嘟嘟嘟哒，五粮液为您报时，新闻联播的主题曲响起。

“来来，别客气，都赶紧开吃吧。”栾云平尬笑，作势要将第一勺栗子鸡舀进大郎碗里。

郎昊辰伸长手臂去就换小师娘的勺儿，整个人差点趴进菜里，总算在侯筱楼的热心“帮助”下接到了一碗栗子泥。

高峰拉过栾云平的手起身，温柔的嘱咐：“平儿啊，快来把我珍藏的30年陈酿贵州茅台从地窖里挖出来，给小年轻的都满上。”

高筱贝长胳膊长手一把按在栾云平的肩头坐好：“不劳栾老师动土了，白酒伤身又伤肾，不如大家一起尝尝我这82年的拉菲。“

高峰挽起栾云平的胳膊再起身：“那平儿随我去厨房把醒酒器和高脚杯拿一下吧。“

高筱贝环抱着栾云平的腰身坐下：“这酒用不着特意醒，在敞口大瓷碗摇一摇一口闷才更能接近完美本真。“

高峰和高筱贝暗暗释放出各自的信息素，绕开栾云平，在上方空气中缠斗。然而因气味型号大差不离，在围观群众眼里，其实更像是在勾肩搭背称兄道弟。

栾云平奋起，两手一透袖，把二高撇出几步远，“群口武坠子么！“

小猴子闷头吃冬瓜，三只小耗子排排坐看大戏，好一个神奇的修罗场，直叫人啧啧称奇。

待到一家人酒足饭饱，天气预报播送完毕。新闻联播都超时了，也该磨磨今晚的正活了。

栾云平怕小猴子受刺激，折了盆没吃完的剩菜，把亲亲徒弟支到后院去喂家禽。

高峰挺直胸板儿站着，把高筱贝摁坐在沙发上，人为手段居高临下 。

他指了指身后围成半圈的小耗子们，又隔空指了指后院儿，对高筱贝施压：“引保代都齐活了，礼金也都置下了，就差徒弟磕头敬茶了，你给个准话吧。“

“拜了师，我能有什么好处么？”高筱贝临危不惧。

“没米来米。”这是老四。

“没面来面。”这是老五。

“今后，你就有师爷啦！”最孝顺的数大郎。

高筱贝当即五体投地。

栾云平赶紧弯腰扶他，吊了一小嗓儿：“好徒弟，免礼~”

大郎高声唱和：“礼成，送入洞房！”

高筱贝无语凝噎。

高峰抬脚照着徒弟后腚：“我家平儿要嫁也嫁个会说话的。”

栾云平来个大迂托：“你们都歇歇吧。闲着没事儿赶紧去把碗给我刷刷。”

三个小耗子如获大赦，争先恐后的奔向象征自由的小厨房。

堂屋里就只剩下了高峰、高筱贝和栾云平。

“身为咱家入室弟子，最重要的是有灵气，我先出道提考考你。”高峰从墙上摘下一副快板儿，推到高筱贝面前，“给我来段儿李派的同仁堂。”

高筱贝接板儿就来了一套王高李开场板儿连打，一边打一边问高峰：“要不您先给我示范个王派的劫刑车吧？”

高峰点头表示：可。（不是说的王派劫刑车。）

高筱贝也讲礼尚往来，反过来对栾云平说：“我也有问题请教栾老师您。”

高峰点点头，替栾云平答应。

高筱贝角度刁钻，问题清奇：“请问洪洋洞明明是逗哏骗捧哏，他为什么算腿子活？“

栾云平答：“因为他分包赶角儿搭桌子唱戏啊。”

高筱贝追问：“那田立和王文玉（请注意“和”字儿的断句）说羊上树也搭桌子搬凳子还带了歪唱太平歌词了，怎么没人管羊上树算腿子？”

栾云平一时懵住了。

高峰不乐意他俩糟践艺术，嚷嚷着： “跟搭桌子没关系，那俩老头站累了坐下歇会儿能算舞台调度么？”

高筱贝理亏，闹起了别扭，低声抱怨：“那洪洋洞什么时候才能被开除出腿子界？明明智取威虎山都比他更腿子。”

高峰举起撒拉机照着高筱贝的后脊梁骨就是一夯头，震的红彤彤的小绒球直摇头：“你听就是了，管这么多，你管的着么？”

“相声理论也是宝贵财富，值得后人学习和传承，等我成了老艺术家，一定在吱网发表论文为薛宝琨正名。”高筱贝咬牙。

栾云平伸出大拇指：“那你可得‘学好王高李，有个好身体’，争取把我们都熬死过去。”

高峰眼镜光芒一闪：“你这些包袱这么丢，我看的出你是个犯狗好苗子，要不然你拜我得了，正好跟平儿的辈分找平。“

高筱贝苦闷道：“高峰老师您有所不知，我一早拜了您为师，您迟迟不收我为徒，我早就想开了。“

高峰不解，“早仨钟头我都没和你打过照面，你拜的哪路高峰？是踢足球的？是写歌的？还是早晚的？”

“微博给我引荐了，我第一个关注就是您，您到现在都没回粉我。好在有优酷保师，B站代师。不枉费我每年花二百多块给引保代website充会员，还额外开通了您的专属V+呢！“高筱贝打开高峰核心大粉群，群成员头衔已经升级到了“穷不怕”。

高峰掏出手机一阵摆弄，总算在五花八门的粉丝群的众多ID中找到了名为高淋浩的网友，并予以回关和冠以群管理。

“行了孩子，明儿你赶紧写条长微博就说已经认了我当干爹，记得要配两张咱俩的合影，at我并进行微博认证，我转发一下，这就算网络摆知了。“

“那我以后小浩是管我喊师父，还是喊哥呢？“栾云平头脑发懵。

小高狡猾一笑：“我是出门在外喊师父，关起门来叫哥哥。“

老高低头，眼镜反射出深不可测的光：“你关起门叫小师娘才更带感。“

“我有理由怀疑你们在搞黄涩！“栾云平闭眼捂脸。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段还没写完

5

  


夜幕降临，高家大院儿进入了吹灯看报的时间，不过今完东家有喜，临时取消宵禁。

  


老四和老五以妨碍别人谈恋爱会被驴踢为借zu口zhou提前开溜，理直气壮打着师叔旗号征用了高筱贝回程的轿车。

大郎脚下慢了一步，绊倒在师父“不小心”伸到门口的大长腿上。侯筱楼见局势不妙，落荒而逃，并主动承包关门弟zi的业务帮在场所有当事人关上院门。

  


夜猫子高峰两眼放光，雀跃的拉大徒弟进到书房：“昊辰宝贝儿，今夜我给你说说进阶级别的，诸如‘当你的捧哏量不上时如何救场’以及‘支太远拉不回来时怎么硬山隔岭一下’等实用表演技巧。”

  


栾云平心慌，叨叨：“高高~你难不成打算留我独守空房？”

高筱贝的人性挣扎了半秒，摆手拒绝邀约，“师父，来时候我的二位哥哥嘱咐过我，男孩子出门在外一定要保护好自己。”

“不能……不能不能不能不能……”高峰闻讯赶来，抬起膝盖把高筱贝拱进卧室，“少爷，你拜师头①天总要许你师父给你过点儿尖纲，快去吧，去学使一场单边的三节拜花巷。”

  


  


是夜，夜不能寐。

  


书房中弥漫的烟熏型正山小种信息素配合着一盏盏货真价实的茶汤为大郎提神醒脑，卧室里非烟熏型正山小种信息素不含泥古丁仍直接刺激栾云平的大脑。

新晋师徒自相遇以来，第①次在密闭空间二人独处，远离了尘与烟，栾云平终于知道纯的高筱贝是个什么样的风味儿了。

  


栾云平端坐在床头，两手紧紧握住身下的床单，生怕自己一个没忍住就要把小孩儿推上床。

他自贬道：“你现在该知道了，我就是个一文不值的已婚大叔，你考虑清楚，到头来落个搞破鞋的名声太不好。”

  


高筱贝正色答：“只要您心里过的去这道坎儿，我无所谓外人喷中途换攻天雷滚滚，大不了我对外宣称这其实是篇批皮小妈文学。”

栾云平认头，眼一闭，心一横，仰面朝天在床上躺尸。他丢由他丢，劲风拂山岗；他狗任他狗，血月照松江。

  


“我好像还没尝出来你是个什么味儿的。”

高筱贝俯身上床，两手撑在他颈侧，单膝跪在他腿间，把栾云平整个人笼罩在自己身下。

栾云平也不拦托，高筱贝权当他默许了。

  


高筱贝的手抚上栾云平白皙的锁骨，一路沿着肩膀温柔的攀向后颈，他将绵密的吻散落在下巴和喉结周围。

待到栾云平皮肤泛起片片红晕，高筱贝飞快撕下他后颈的阻隔贴，甜腻的大白兔奶糖味儿扑面而来，O被钩的闹春了。

高筱贝瞬间白油漆上脑，思绪渐迷离。他稀里糊涂的冒荤话：“我就只进去不蹭蹭。”

栾云平咬他肩膀助他提神醒脑，“请不要在反正话时说上床。”

  


高筱贝强撑着最后的意志到床头柜里找套，只翻出了高峰半夜饿醒时偷吃剩下的半袋薯片。

栾云平提着他的卷毛一把将他薅回自己面前，额头贴额头，鼻尖对鼻尖，喘着粗气坦白：“你师爷爸爸大前天夜里交完公粮之后“杜大财主家的蕾丝”就彻底弹尽粮绝了。”

  


刚开春时节的夜仍然那么长，饶是茶再浓，高峰和郎昊辰也都渐渐熬不动。师徒俩合力把书桌搭道墙角，放开了沙发床的折叠层，并肩躺倒。

（反正理论上来说两个男A压根发生不了什么，即便谁要追毛求疵的说这才是ABO世界观本质上的同性恋，可一旦等人真正困成死狗就也顾不了什么三纲五常了。）

  


高峰给大郎掖了掖毛毯，轻轻拍着大徒弟的背，在入睡前呢喃：“宝贝儿，我再过你一个没用冷知识：正山小种里兑牛奶真的很难喝，尤其脱脂奶，真要嘴馋就兑炼奶调制乳吧。”


End file.
